Il ne suffit parfois que d'une seule larme
by Marion Crystal Gray
Summary: Michael et Sucre. Il ne suffit parfois que d'un seul évènement pour que tout s'enclenche. T-Bag se retrouve seul avec Michael et les choses dégénèrent. Slash. Écrivez-moi une review s.v.p.! Merci.


**Titre :**_ Il suffit parfois que d'une seule larme_

**Auteur **_**:**__ Moi-même_

**Résumé**_** :**__ Michael + Sucre. Il suffit parfois que d'un seul évènement pour que tout s'enclenche. Happy End! _

**Note**_** :**__ C'est une fic où il y a une relation entre homme gai, HOMOPHOBE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! Merci pour vos reviews!_

C'était pour bientôt, pour très bientôt. Il sortirait bientôt de cet enfer dans lequel il s'était volontairement plongé. S'il avait su la moitié de ce qui allait arriver il y aurait pensé à deux fois, mais y serait tout de même allé. Il était ainsi, trop téméraire disait son frère. Lui, il appelait cela du courage. De toute façon, ils seraient bientôt libres. Il ne serait plus condamné à manger une bouffe infecte, de vivre dans un espace confiné, qui rendrait n'importe qui claustrophobe, de subir une fouille rectale à chaque fois qu'il revenait des heures de visite. Condamné à vivre dans la peur d'être poignardé dans le dos, mais surtout subir les assauts Theodore Bagwell dit T-Bag. Michael se sentait toujours mal alaise lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec celui-ci. Même si ce n'était que pour une dizaine de minutes. Il se trouvait présentement dans la salle de repos des gardiens, à creuser avec T-Bag. Abruzzi surveillait l'entrée à l'extérieur, tandis que Sucre était parti en mission. Depuis que Bellick passait son temps à surveiller Michael, celui-ci avait alors dû se résoudre à dire son plan à Sucre, pour qu'il puisse l'aider. C'était le seul, à part son frère, en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Michael sursauta en entendant T-Bag l'appeler pour la millième fois « gueule d'ange ». Celui-ci était confortablement installé sur une table en train de fumer une énième cigarette. Il observait Michael qui s'évertuait péniblement à faire la tâche d'environ quatre hommes.

-T'a pas répondu, mon beau! Dit T-Bag.

Michael retint difficilement l'insulte cinglante qu'il avait désespérément envi de lui cracher à la figure, pour finalement lui répondre le plus calmement du monde.

-Quoi?

-Il revient quand le mexicain? Dit T-Bag, d'un ton qui laissait entendre sa haine pour celui-ci.

Tout le monde savait que Theodore était raciste.

-Dans quelques minutes! Répondit Michael, qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de combien de temps prendrait Sucre. Et si tu te la fermais deux secondes et que tu m'aidais à creuser ce satané trou!

-Alors on est tout seul, dit T-Bag en ignorant superbement la dernière réplique de Michael.

Il descendit de la table et s'approcha lentement de celui-ci par derrière, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

-Toi et moi! Tout seul… chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Michael, il lui donna ensuite un coup de langue dans le cou, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir le jeune homme, qui sortit précipitamment du trous et s'éloigna de T-Bag.

-Calme-toi mon beau! Je sais que t'en a envie…

Michael écarquilla de surprise les yeux en comprenant où voulait en venir T-Bag.

-Jamais!

-C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Avant même que Michael puisse crier, T-Bag se jeta sur lui et lui mit la main sur la bouche. Celui-ci le mordit violemment et hurla le nom d'Abruzzi. Le dénommé devait surveiller la porte. Il ne savait malheureusement pas que celui-ci avait quitté son poste d'observation et qu'il était en train de discuter avec d'autres prisonniers dans la cours. Ils pariaient tous sur le moment qu'un nouveau prisonnier craquerait, un certain Tweener.

-Personne ne peut t'entendre Gueule d'Ange!

Michael hurla une dernière fois avant que T-Bag ne plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un goût de tabac imprégna immédiatement sa bouche et un haut-le-cœur souleva son estomac. T-Bag essayait désespérément de rentrer sa langue dans sa bouche, desserrant sa prise par la même occasion. Ce qui permit à Michael de se libérer. Il se précipita vers la porte, mais T-Bag le rattrapa. Il le plaqua au sol, dos au planché et l'écrasa de tout son poids. La tête de Michael heurta violemment le sol, lui faisant légèrement perdre conscience. Il sentit un liquide froid dans son cou, c'était probablement son sang. Il revint rapidement à ses esprits, étourdit et faible, lorsqu'il sentit la main de T-Bag se glisser dans son pantalon. Celui-ci, à l'aide d'une main le maintenait fermement par terre, les bras au-dessus de la tête, tandis que de l'autre il essayait de trouver le chemin de son boxer. Michael essaya une dernière fois de le repousser, mais la fatigue dû à sa blessure à la tête eu raison de lui. Il était tétanisé, son intelligence ne pouvait rien pour lui, il allait se faire violer par un psychopathe sur le planché d'une salle de repos pour les gardiens d'une prison et tout cela parce qu'il s'était fait intentionnellement enfermé en prison. Il regrettait de s'être cru hors d'atteinte et d'avoir relâché sa vigilance. Il aurait dû remarquer le manège de T-Bag, pour se retrouver seul avec lui. Il sentit soudainement la main de son agresseur se refermer sur son membre. T-Bag commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient. Michael essayait par tout les moyens de contrôler son corps, pour le forcer à ne pas réagir, il croyait avoir réussit lorsque son agresseur augmenta la vitesse. Michael se retint de vomir et essaya de s'imaginer loin d'ici, mais surtout très loin de T-Bag. Il sentait presque son esprit se détacher de son corps. Il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par T-Bag.

-Laisse-toi faire, je sais que t'en a envie!

Alors c'était tout ce que celui-ci voulait, avoir l'impression d'avoir réussit. Si cela pouvait mettre fin à son calvaire, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il était en train d'endurer. Comprenant alors que T-Bag n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction, il se libera dans un râle qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot, mais T-Bag n'y prêta pas attention. Michael avait tellement honte de lui, il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

-Je savais bien que tu aimerais cela! Le meilleur reste à venir…

Michael ouvrit brusquement les yeux, au même moment T-Bag le retourna et le plaqua rapidement sur le ventre, lui maintenant les bras dans le dos. Il commença alors à descendre le pantalon de Michael. Celui-ci essaya par tous les moyens de se libérer, mais son agresseur avait l'habitude et rien n'y fit. Il se laissa choir sur le plancher, fermant désespérément les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique, alors que T-Bag lui avait descendu le pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et lui écartait les jambes d'un genoux.

Sucre en avait assez. Assez qu'on lui refile les missions les plus pourrit. Il savait bien qu'il était injuste, Michael avait vécu bien pire, mais présentement sa colère dominait tout le reste. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que celui-ci soit seul avec T-Bag, mais son ami lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien. « De toute façon Abruzzi sera là », avait t-il ajouté. Bref, mare des missions pourries, d'un compagnon de cellule aussi silencieux qu'un mur et c'est peu dire, mare de ses secrets, mare de sa « gueule d'ange ». Depuis qu'il devait installer un drap blanc dans leur cellule, pour que Michael travaille de jour, tout le monde le traitait de tapette et se moquait de sa relation avec son compagnon de cellule. Si au moins c'était vrai, c'était en fait cela qui l'énervait le plus, le fait qu'il ne faisait absolument rien avec Michael et qu'on le traitait quand même de pédale. Mais le plus chiant c'était surtout les secrets de celui-ci. Oh miracle, il avait enfin accepté de lui raconter son plan. Pour cela, Sucre lui serait éternellement reconnaissant, c'était une grande preuve d'amitié et de confiance. Il en avait aussi mare du fait que son ami ne parlait pratiquement jamais, au lieu de répondre aux questions ou même de l'envoyer chier, il lui lançait simplement un de ses fameux petit sourire mystérieux, qui ne présageait d'habitude rien de bon pour Sucre. Celui-ci étant quelqu'un qui parlait énormément, il en avait assez d'avoir l'impression de parler à du vide. Parfois Michael semblait ouvert au dialogue, il parlait de sa famille, de ses craintes et de son plan, puis l'instant d'après comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir d'un risque quelconque, il se refermait comme une huitre. Un jour, Sucre réussirait bien à lui tirer les vers du nez, il trouverait la technique pour le faire parler.

Il était sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Abruzzi n'était pas là, il le vit dans la cours en train de parier avec d'autres prisonniers. Il s'apprêtait à aller lui dire le fond de sa pensé, à l'aide de deux ou trois insultes, lorsqu'il se rappela que Michael était alors seul avec T-Bag. Il avait remarqué les sourires pervers qu'il lançait à son compagnon et son regard plus qu'insistant lorsque Michael prenait sa douche. Sucre était au courant, puisqu'il regardait lui aussi son ami se doucher. Avec tout de même plus de subtilité. Il l'obsédait littéralement. Tant de courage, de volonté et de sacrifice pour son frère. Il aurait bien aimé qu'un jour quelqu'un l'aime à ce point, pas de la fraternité mais du vrai amour. Sucre n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec une si grande loyauté. Bien entendu, lorsqu'il regardait Michael sous la douche ce n'était certainement pas à cause de son grand courage, mais plutôt à cause de quelque chose qui se trouvait en bas de la ceinture. Sucre sortit de ses pensées et se mit à courir en direction du bunker. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Michael était couché par terre, sur le ventre, le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux genoux, tandis que T-Bag lui maintenait les mains dans le dos, ne laissant aucune illusion quant à ses intentions. Mais ce qui réveilla Sucre, fut le regard éteint que Michael avait, une fine larme coulant sur son nez et allant s'écraser au sol.

-Putain de salopard de merde! Hurla t-il à l'adresse du salop qui avait osé toucher Michael.

Il se précipita sur T-Bag qui relâcha Michael par surprise. Celui-ci en profita pour rattacher rapidement son pantalon et sortit en trombe du bunker. Sucre ne l'empêcha pas de sortir, au contraire, il referma la porte derrière lui. Le plus important était qu'il soit hors d'atteinte de ce monstre. Un monstre, qui le supplierait bientôt de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Abruzzi, qui arrivait au même moment, comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'il vit sortir Michael précipitamment du bunker, en s'essuyant les yeux. Il se plaça devant la porte, guettant les éventuels gardiens. Il ne bougea pas une seule seconde, même lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements de douleurs venant de l'intérieur. Il se permit même un sourire, il avait toujours détesté T-Bag. Saleté de fils de pute qui contredisait à longueur de temps son autorité, lui, John Abruzzi. Ce n'était que justice et tant mieux s'il n'en ressortait pas vivant, cela lui épargnerait de ce salir les mains pour cette merde de T-Bag. Il se sentait pourtant coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver. Salir un être aussi pur (Ndla : n'oubliez pas que depuis qu'il est revenu de l'hôpital, il croit énormément en dieu et veut se faire pardonner). Il avait quitté seulement 5 minutes son poste, peut-être 10, l'appât du gain l'avait empêché de résonner, il espérait au moins avoir gagné son pari. Il se promit de faire quelque chose pour Michael, de façon à ce qu'il puisse être pardonné aux yeux de Dieu.

Sucre attendait impatiemment le retour de Michael, il était assit sur l'unique chaise de leur cellule, qui se trouvait devant la table de travail de celui-ci, avec de la glace sur les jointures. Attendant l'appel des gardiens avant leur récréation de l'après-midi, forçant par le même coup Michael à revenir. Lorsque celui-ci revint et que les grilles furent ouvertes et que la plupart des prisonniers sortaient dehors, il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un air détaché sur le visage, seul son silence plus prononcé que d'habitude et son manque de réaction trahissaient les évènements survenus plutôt.

-Je vois, tu as décidé de faire comme si de rien était!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Michael en s'asseyant sur son lit et faisant semblant de feuilleter ses notes.

Sucre se rappela la fois où il avait essayé de lire les notes de son ami, il s'était vite aperçu que celui-ci écrivait par code et qu'il lui était donc impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Parle-moi, tu ne peux pas continuer de faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé! Je peux t'aider, je suis ton ami.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Fernando?

Michael était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom. Sucre savait que lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi, c'était parce qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments et qu'il allait peut-être parler, pour changer. C'était intuitif.

-Je ne sais pas moi, parler!

-Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler Sucre, alors laisse-moi en paix!

La partie était terminée, c'était d'habitude à ce moment là que Sucre abandonnait, après que Michael l'ai appelé Fernando pour finalement revenir à Sucre.

-Tu ne peux te mentir à toi-même Michael! Dit finalement celui-ci pour conclure.

L'interpellé resta longtemps silencieux, immobile, plongé dans ses pensées. Après une éternité, il se décida enfin à parler, prononçant les mots tant détestés par Sucre.

-Met le drap blanc, je pars en éclaireur!

-Oh merde, Michael! Tu fais chier! Dit Sucre plus que frustré.

Il mit pourtant le drap blanc, non sans rechigner.

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà tout vérifié et qu'on partait demain soir! Dit Sucre essayant de trouver un moyen de faire parler son ami. Parle-moi Michael!

Celui-ci continua de faire comme si de rien était et s'apprêtait à tirer la toilette pour pouvoir sortir, lorsque Sucre le retint par le bras.

-Est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de…

-Non.

-Il t'a blessé? Dit Sucre, puis comprenant que sa question était assez ambigu, il ajouta. Physiquement, je veux dire.

-Non.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Michael, qui faisait tout pour les retenir, mais lorsque Sucre le prit dans ses bras, il ne pu continuer à les retenir. Il se mit à pleurer, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis la mort de sa mère. Tandis que Sucre le serrait un peu plus fort dans ses bras, caressant son dos et lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort. Michael releva la tête quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague. Il repoussa légèrement Sucre et s'assit sur son lit. Celui-ci était blessé par l'attitude de son ami, mais il ne lui en voulu pas longtemps lorsqu'il comprit sa réaction.

-Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler… Chuchota si bas Michael que Sucre dû venir s'accroupir devant lui pour l'entendre.

-Contrôler quoi Michael? Dit Sucre en prenant les mains de celui-ci dans les siennes, pour lui donner du courage.

-Il m'a surprit, je n'ai rien pu faire! Lorsqu'il m'a poussé par terre, je me suis fait mal à la tête…

Sucre regarda instinctivement le crâne de Michael à la recherche d'une blessure, cela ne semblait pas bien grave. L'entaille n'était pas trop profonde. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas fait une commotion cérébrale.

-Je ne voulais pas, lorsqu'il a commencé à me…caresser…je n'ai rien pu contrôler…je croyais que c'était la fin…je me suis laissé faire…

-Michael ce n'était pas ta faute…

-Tu ne comprends rien! Dit durement Michael, en s'arrachant des mains de Sucre, il se repoussa un peu plus sur le lit, les jambes replié contre lui. Je n'ai pas été capable de me contrôler et d'avoir du plaisir, j'ai envie de me vomir tu comprends, je me sens salit…Je me répugne.

-Michael ce n'est pas ta faute et tu ne t'es pas laissé faire, tu voulais seulement que cela finisse! Tu n'aurais rien pu y faire! Rajouta t-il en chuchotant presque.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Michael et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Sucre. Tandis que celui-ci le regardait tranquillement dormir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller finir le travail et de tuer Bagwell. Il le haïssait, lorsqu'il s'enfuirait demain soir, il le tuerait, de façon à ce qu'il ne fasse plus jamais de mal à Michael. Celui-ci lui avait raconté dans les moindre détail la scène, ainsi T-Bag croyait avoir donné du plaisir à « son ange », il lui avait plutôt pourrit la vie. Quelques heures plus tard, après le passage des gardiens pour la nuit, il rejoint Michael dans son lit, celui-ci se retourna immédiatement, en sentant quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il sourit à Sucre et souleva les couvertures, lui laissant ainsi de la place pour dormir. Lorsque Sucre fut confortablement installé, il sentit Michael se rapprocher doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de son ami, pour finalement se blottir dans les bras de Sucre. Ils se retrouvèrent en cuillère.

-Merci Fernando, chuchota t-il dans le noir.

C'était le moment ou jamais de tenter une approche, il serra un peu plus fort Michael jusqu'à pouvoir mettre sa tête dans son cou, celui-ci se laissa faire. Il réagit pourtant fortement lorsque la main de Sucre descendit progressivement jusque à son pantalon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Chut! Calme-toi Michael…

Sucre ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il avait si souvent imaginé ce moment, lors des douches communes. Il commença à détacher le pantalon de Michael, lorsque celui-ci le repoussa violemment et se retourna, le fixant ainsi de ses beaux yeux verts… et marrons. Sucre s'aperçut qu'il avait un œil vert et un autre marron. Un autre détail qui le rendit un peu plus fou de celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sucre?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je m'apprête à faire Michael! Je ne te ferai pas de mal, dit-il en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Il lui prit le visage en coupe et le fixa dans les yeux, y cherchant son approbation. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, car Michael l'embrassa presque immédiatement, avec une fougue que Sucre ne lui connaissait pas. Délicatement, il le coucha sur le lit, s'allongeant de tout son long sur lui. Bien vite, leurs baisés devinrent fiévreux et endiablés, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Leurs langues luttant pour l'assouvissement de l'autre. Sucre continua son chemin dans le cou de Michael, titillant un point sensible. Celui-ci ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir que Sucre étouffa avec un baisée. Il l'empêcha à nouveau de gémir lorsqu'il mit sa main dans son pantalon. Il commença à le caresser en continuant d'embrasser son cou, tandis que Michael se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Sucre demanda à celui-ci d'enlever son chandail, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. C'était la première fois que Sucre pouvait explorer en profondeur les tatous de son ami et découvrir les courbes de son corps. Il se sentit devenir dur à cette seule pensée, les gémissements de celui-ci à chaque fois qu'il le caressait aidant aussi. Sucre continua son manège qui devint bien vite un supplice pour Michael, qui se retint de gémir et par la même occasion d'avoir du plaisir. Sucre mit alors sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de faire du bruit, tout en pouvant se laisser aller. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite nus. Michael sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit ainsi. Il repoussa alors la main de Sucre et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Prend-moi je t'en supplie Fernando!

Celui-ci acquiesça immédiatement à sa requête et bien vite il le retourna, le couchant sur le ventre. Alors qu'il enduisait ses doigts de salive pour pouvoir bien le préparer, Michael lui intima de venir immédiatement.

-C'est trop long…vient…tout de suite…

Sucre se positionna alors, puis d'un coup de rein le pénétra, arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement de douleur de la part de Michael, qui fut étouffé par l'oreiller qu'il mordit. Ce fut pourtant celui-ci qui commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, provoquant moult plaisir à son partenaire, qui le suivit bien rapidement. Puis les coups de rein devinrent plus fort et plus rapide, à chaque fois qu'il touchait la prostate de Michael, il sentait celui-ci parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir, qui était suivit d'un gémissement, cela ne faisait qu'attiser son désir et augmenter ses coups de reins. Ils vinrent tout les deux au même moment, Michael mordant l'oreiller et tremblotant de sueur, tandis que Sucre se mordait les lèvres, en espérant faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se retira et se coucha à côté de Michael, remontant les couvertures sur eux, celui-ci se lova contre lui et ils s'endormirent tête contre tête.

Tout avait fonctionné, ils avaient tous réussit à sortir, sauf Westmoreland qui était mort. Mais le plan avait fonctionné, ils étaient libres. Ils y avaient bien entendu eu des pertes, mais Michael et lui étaient en vie et c'était le plus important. Lincoln et L-J les attendaient au Mexique, ils étaient partit quelques jours plus tôt, alors que Michael et lui essayaient désespérément de se débarrasser d'un agent du FBI plus que chiant. Mais tout ceci était loin derrière eux. Ils étaient en direction de Mexico, Sucre conduisant et Michael dormant sur le siège à côté de lui, la tête appuyé contre la vitre et une couverture sur ses épaules. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, Sucre le trouvait fort courageux d'avoir réussit à conduire aussi longtemps sans dormir, presque 15h d'affilés. Alors que Sucre le regardait dormir, il se promit de faire attention à son « Ange » et de ne surtout jamais lui faire de mal, car après tout il l'aimait. Oh ça oui, il l'aimait tellement et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il n'était pas à la veille de le perdre, quand on a trouvé le grand amour, disait sa mère, il ne faut pas le lâcher. Il allait suivre ce conseil à la lettre.

_Alors comment vous avez trouvé cela, un peu cours ou trop long! Si vous n'avez pas aimé cela alors dispensé vous de commentaire, si non écrivez-moi une review. Cela m'encouragera à en écrire une autre!_

_De Marion_


End file.
